


footprints in the sand

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [52]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Nyssa travel across the desert and argue about which direction they should go in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	footprints in the sand

“We should head west,” Sara says, coming to a stop and wiping sweat from her brow. While she's paused she crouches down to tighten the cloth wrapped around the pants of each ankle—a futile attempt to keep the sand out.

“We can't,” Nyssa says shortly, not pausing for Sara and continuing east.

“The Russian border is miles closer than the Chinese border.” The blonde raises an eyebrow.

“I'm wanted in Russia. A mission went wrong. They saw my face on a hidden security camera.”

Sara sighs and turns the other way. “Fine. But you're feeding me.”

“Astana has some exquisite restaurants. We could...stop for the night,” Nyssa suggests, looking at Sara through her eyelashes.

The blonde pecks Nyssa on the lips as she walks past her. “It's a deal.”


End file.
